crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Krunk
#afa = Orange |first_appearance = Crash Nitro Kart |species = Terran |affiliation = Emperor Velo XXVII |latest_appearance = |portrayed_by = Marshall Teague (English) Kousei Hirota (Japan) Hans Hoekman (The Netherlands)}} Krunk is one of Velo's champions and he is the champion of Terra, the first planet in Crash Nitro Kart. When he first sees the racers, he immediately condemns them slow, and demands Velo to send them back, but when Velo informs Krunk that they are from Earth, a planet which he shows dislike towards for "copying" Terra, he declares that he'll race to prove his planet is better. When the player races him, he'll lay down Sticky Fruit to try to stop the player's character from winning. Defeating him gets you the first of the four keys in the game. When he is defeated by Team Bandicoot, he sadly tells them that Terra is free to roam because they now have his key. After hearing this, Crash shows a bit of compassion for Krunk and gives him his yo-yo which Krunk sees as a gift from Earth. Afterwards, he apologizes, admitting that it was Terra that "copied" Earth as he tries to learn how the yo-yo works. Afterwards, Velo warps up and sees Krunk tangled up in Crash's yo-yo, and is disgusted and angrily tells him to leave his sight. Krunk is then teleported away. Most likely back to Terra. When defeated by Team Cortex, he says the same thing and asks them not to cause trouble. Cortex promises this, at least until he conquers his own planet first, to which Krunk shows disdain for. Velo appears and tells Krunk to leave his sight. Krunk is then teleported away. Most likely back to Terra. He is unlocked in the GBA version by beating him for the first time on Jungle Boogie. Appearances *''Crash Nitro Kart'' Gallery Chkrunk.gif|Krunk in Crash Nitro Kart. Krunktangle.png|Krunk tangled up by Crash's yo-yo. Crash Nitro Kart Krunk.png|Krunk in CNK. Krunk CNK.png|Krunk in his kart in CNK. Krunk.png|Krunk's icon in CNK. Trivia *It is quite ironic how Krunk's home planet is named Terra and is a copy of Earth, for the word "Terra" is Latin for Earth. *Krunk was originally called Kongo. He is still referred by that name in the game's data * Krunk happens to resemble a mandrill baboon. His original name, Kongo (which is actually a name of a jungle in Africa), may also relate to this. *Krunk is the only champion that Velo doesn't get angry at in the meeting with the teams. He gets angry at Nash for insisting to start the race now, Norm for being reluctant to race the teams and Geary for cleaning the ledge he stands on. *Since it seems like Krunk becomes friends with the Bandicoots after they beat him, it is unknown why he is protected by Uka Uka when he gets the invincibility mask in the Game Boy Advance version. *In the console version, Krunk uses Sticky Fruit as a weapon, but in the handheld version he uses TNT Crates. Category:Bosses Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Crash Nitro Kart Bosses Category:Challenges